criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Out for the Scalp
Out for the Scalp is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-sixth case of the season. It is featured as the second case set in the The Arctic Forest district of Aurelia. Plot In the new year, after the discovery that PANDORA was responsible for the murders of the old Aurelian Law Enforcement Agency, Florence sent the player and Lydia to the Violet Memorial Park where a few of the team members were buried to investigate further. At the entrance to the memorial park, they found gravedigger Quinn Connely with his scalp missing. Dom confirmed that the victim's scalp was removed whilst he was alive with a serrated knife. They first suspected model Florentine Granville, doctor Simon Strange and private detective Jasmine Tomlinson before Callum and Victoria Ashworth told them that they'd been doing more digging into Quinn's life and discovered that he was a graverobber. Following the reveal that Quinn was a graverobber, the detectives decided to search a nearby deserted town where Quinn sold the objects he stole. At the town, they found reason to suspect drunken youth Lucas Marito and scuba diver Megan Hearst before Vito informed the team that he'd searched through Jasmine's office and found pictures of the victim. Jasmine confessed that she'd been anonymously paid to follow and monitor Quinn, despite her not knowing why. After another sweep of the crime scenes, they arrested Megan Hearst for the murder. Megan initially denied the evidence against her but she then confessed to the murder after it was revealed that she had left the victim’s scalp behind in the deserted town. Megan explained that she killed Quinn by scalping him after she caught him graverobbing one of the ALEA’s former team members' graves. This revealed that Megan was indeed a member of PANDORA. However when they asked Megan about the thing that Quinn had stolen, Megan clammed up and denied to tell them anymore. This prompted Lydia to send Megan to Judge Rodriguez, who gave Megan a life sentence in prison for the murder and her conspiracy with a criminal organization. After the trial, the player and Lydia then interrogated Megan in prison about the item that Quinn had robbed from the deceased team member's grave. She refused to say anything, but she accidently revealed that she had hidden her supplies to commit the murder in the deserted town. They went there to find Megan's supplies and then searched through them for the item they were looking for, when they found a strange decorative pin. The pin then was revealed to be a camera, which recorded several conversations of the former police. As Callum believed that they could be bugged, the detectives recovered his metal detector from the rotting bridge and gave it to him. Callum then analyzed the team for any traces of being spied on and found that they were safe from the grasp of PANDORA. Meanwhile, Dominic told Silvano and the player that he wanted to confess that he had been to the Arctic Forest before. They then found his map of the district which detailed the numerous abandoned places, including a castle, the explorer's quarters they had discovered previously, warehouses and a small area of the district suffering from radiation. They then thanked Dom for the map as he told them that the district was dangerous and that they had to be careful. At the end of the case, Silvano's husband Jason Ashton came with the shocking news that their daughter, Katrina River Ashton, had been kidnapped. Summary Victim *'Quinn Connely' (found missing his scalp) Murder Weapon *'Serrated Knife' Killer *'Megan Hearst' Suspects Profile *The suspect listens to Dayglo Satsuma *The suspect eats chocolate *The suspect has had acupuncture Profile *The suspect listens to Dayglo Satsuma *The suspect eats chocolate *The suspect has had acupuncture Profile *The suspect listens to Dayglo Satsuma *The suspect eats chocolate *The suspect has had acupuncture Appearance *The suspect wears earrings Profile *The suspect listens to Dayglo Satsuma *The suspect eats chocolate Profile *The suspect listens to Dayglo Satsuma *The suspect eats chocolate *The suspect has had acupuncture Appearance *The suspect wears earrings Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer listens to Dayglo Satsuma. *The killer eats chocolate. *The killer has had acupuncture. *The killer is a female. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rotting Bridge. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Victim’s Phone, Bracelet) *Examine Bracelet. (Result: GRANVILLE F; New Suspect: Florentine Granville) *Talk to Florentine about if she ever met the victim. *Examine Victim’s Phone. (Result: Victim’s Tracker; New Crime Scene: City Lookout Point) *Investigate City Lookout Point. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Photo, Bag) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim; New Suspect: Jasmine Tomlinson) *Talk to Jasmine about following the victim. *Examine Bag. (Result: Strange Machine) *Analyze Strange Machine. (01:00:00; New Suspect: Simon Strange) *Talk to Simon Strange about the victim. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bloody MP3) *Analyze Bloody MP3. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Dayglo Satsuma) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chocolate) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Deserted Town. (Clues: Locked Handbag, Barrel; New Suspect: Lucas Marito) *Talk to Lucas Marito if he ever knew the victim. (Attribute: Lucas eats chocolate) *Examine Locked Handbag. (Result: Scuba Equipment) *Examine Equipment’s Name. (Result: M HEARST; New Suspect: Megan Hearst) *Ask Megan if she knew the victim. (Attribute: Megan listens to Dayglo Satsuma) *Examine Barrel. (Result: Victim’s Scalp) *Analyze Victim’s Scalp. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has had acupuncture; New Crime Scene: Fallen Tree Trunk) *Investigate Fallen Tree Trunk, (Clues: Broken Pieces, Dirty Paper) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Contraption) *Analyze Contraption. (12:00:00) *Ask Simon Strange about the victim breaking his invention. (Attribute: Simon has had acupuncture, eats chocolate and listens to Dayglo Satsuma) *Examine Dirty Paper. (Result: X-Ray Revealed) *Examine Pink Dust. (Result: Eye of the Shadow) *Ask Florentine Granville about her fractured leg. (Attribute: Florentine eats chocolate, listens to Dayglo Satsuma and has had acupuncture) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Jasmine about stalking the victim. (Attribute: Jasmine eats chocolate, listens to Dayglo Satsuma and has had acupuncture; New Crime Scene: Bridge Supports) *Investigate Bridge Supports. (Clues: Bloody Bottle, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Bloody Bottle. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Lucas’s Blood) *Ask Lucas about his blood on the broken bottle. (Attribute: Lucas listens to Dayglo Satsuma) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Scuba Tank) *Analyze Scuba Tank. (09:00:00) *Talk to Megan about her sabotaged tank. (Attribute: Megan has had acupuncture and eats chocolate) *Investigate Lonely Houses. (Clues: Bloody Knife, Trash Can) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Serrated Knife; Attribute: The killer is a female) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Box of Needles) *Analyze Box of Needles, (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Carry Secrets to the Grave (2/6). (No stars) Carry Secrets to the Grave (2/6) *Ask Megan about the murder. (Reward: Mourning Suit) *Investigate Deserted Town. (Clue: Duffel Bag) *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Silver Pieces) *Examine Silver Pieces. (Result: Silver Pin) *Analyze Silver Pin. (08:00:00) *Investigate Rotting Bridge. (Result: Twisted Metal) *Examine Twisted Metal. (Result: Metal Detector) *Give the metal detector to Callum. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Dom what he needs. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate City Lookout Point. (Clues: Torn Scroll) *Examine Torn Scroll. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Map of The Arctic Forest) *Move onto new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, “be out for one’s scalp”, meaning to seek vengeance in an especially hostile or belligerent manner. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:The Arctic Forest